Heero's Night Out
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: It's Heero's birthday and he's lonely. His friends drag the antisocial man out for a drink and he wants to meet a nice girl. Song-fic to "Lola" by The Kinks. 1x2 shonen-ai. implied yaoi. AU, OOC


AN: Eepers! WAY OOC Heero here...but he gets together with Duo anyways so it really doesn't matter in the end, ne? I've done a fic to this before...but it was way back in the day...you know...July or something, but I've gotten better! And I wanted this out for my birthday. Nov. 18th! **Whew** just made it too! Hope you enjoy, read on lovelies!

Song: The Kinks – "Lola" (I don't own it)

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Heero's Night Out" 

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - -

- I met her in a club down in old Soho 

_Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-LAST MONTH-

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Setting down the halfway-empty glass of his good old friend Sam Adams, he sighed deeply, not paying attention to the conversation flowing around him. So far his 21st birthday was a flop. Complete flop. The plan had seemed easy. Go to a bar, meet a good-looking girl and...well...buy her a drink...or two. A night where he met someone special who didn't think he was strange for feeling...different...sometimes.

- C-O-L-A, cola - 

He gave a dry half-chuckle as he shook his messy chocolate brown hair from his eyes and drank from the bottle again. Sinking into his thoughts he was startled when one of his friends smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to whip his head up in surprise and glare at the offender.

"Heero! Man, check it out, 11o'clock! Looks like you've caught someone's attention..."

"Hn?" He muttered lowly as he glanced around, spotting her off to the side. "Whoa". Oh wow, she was heading straight for him with a sort of half-smile. That smile drew him in, teasing him, daring him to guess the thoughts that ran through her mind. 'O-kay, T minus 10....9...8...7...6...hair, check. Breath, check...3...2...

"Hey handsome. Never seen you here before."

He let out an amused snort, "Trying a pick-up line on me?" He gave off his best confident air but he felt sweat begin to gather when her smile grew. Something told him he wasn't going to have the upper hand.

"Depends. Is it working?" Looking around her eyes lit upon his friends gathered around the table, catcalling in the background, a keen ear hearing the mention of a birthday. "So, it's your birthday. Well then, birthday-boy let's celebrate by having a dance. After all, it's your special day." She leaned forward as she spoke and a thick plait of hair fell over a shoulder, oddly-colored violet eyes sparkling. "Care to dance?"

_- She walked up to me and she asked me to dance _

_I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola - _

"My name is Heero. Heero Yuy. What are you called?"

"Lola", she replied, laughing slightly at a private joke, her amusement almost tangible in the air.

"Well then, Lola, shall we?" He offered his hand and led her out onto the dance floor when he felt a slim hand slip into his.

_- L-O-L-A, _

Lola la-la-la-la Lola - 

'Huh, she's tall for a girl. Taller than me by an inch or so.' he thought absently, looking up at her as he drew her closer. He squeezed her gently, not wanting to ruin the moment, and his breath came out in a 'whoosh' as she squeezed back.

_- Well I'm not the world's most physical guy _

_But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine _

_Oh my Lola _

_la-la-la-la Lola -_

'Gak...' he gakked, as his bones ground against one another in a painful way. Swearing he could feel a sweatdrop form he spoke up in hopes it would prove a distraction from the pain. "So, do you...work out? You've got a great grip"

"Oh, you have no idea...." She replied in a lilting low voice.

Shrugging, Heero brushed that odd little statement out of his head and let himself begin to drift away listening to her talk, (and talk she did) reveling in the feeling that he was understood by another. Somehow he just knew that his partner in the dance would be able to help him enjoy life. Atleast for an hour or two, and that was all he could hope for.

_- Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand _

_Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man _

Oh my Lola 

_la-la-la-la Lola _

_la-la-la-la Lola -_

"Want to go sit and have a drink...or two?" he asked tentatively. 'say yes, say yes, I'm a nice guy, really nice...I have a six-pack and great shoulder...you want to get to know me. Say yes. Oh mother of mercy...no, no, no, that look doesn't seem like it's a good look.' He hurried to speak when her face seemed to twist in hesitation, "It's just a drink. It doesn't have to mean anything...you know...er...I'm not good at this social scene really. E-heh, I'm more of the physical activity type. Martial arts, kickboxing, hitting the gym...you know?"

She smiled benignly at him. "Sure. You're cute, and I think a beer would taste great right now. Maybe you can tell me about what type of /physical activity/ you do...and you're buying." Giving him a barely noticeable wink, she turned and began walking back to the table, hips and braid swinging side to side.

Finding an mostly clean empty table in a dark corner they talked quietly while sipping at their drinks, finding they had a common love of evening barbeques, rugby and The Secret Diaries of the Lord of the Rings.

_- Well we drank champagne and danced all night _

_Under electric candlelight _

_She picked me up and sat me on her knee _

_And said dear boy won't you come home with me -_

As the night drew on he forgot all about his earlier companions, suspecting they had left in order for him to "score" Tch. Idiots. Leaving him here, halfway drunk with no ride. They would so be in for it when he caught up with them. The bar had just announced that it would be closing in ten minutes. Catching Lola's eye he smiled inwardly. Well, maybe he'd go a bit easy on them this one time.

"Well, it's a bit late...or, rather, early...and my friends have left me at your mercy I was wondering if I could maybe get a ride. I don't fancy a walk right now, who knows what'll happen in my state. Drunk and no weapon...although that may be a good thing...for any attacker. So, how 'bout it?"

She laughed and ducked her head under his arm, touching her skin to his, snuggling up to him. "Yeah, I'll give you a ride...but I think I'd like to take you home with me. We can, get to know each other better. What do you say?"

_- Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy _

_But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola - _

Admirably managing to keep some composure and not choking on his drink for such an overt offer, Heero looked up into her eyes, 'pretty things they were...shiny in the light...deep...whoa, let's rethink this...erm....'

- La-la-la-la, Lola la-la-la-la Lola - 

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum...should my heart be going this fast?

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

- Lola la-la-la-la, Lola la-la-la-la Lola - 

...Maybe this isn't what I wanted...I'm confused...alright Yuy, step away from the situation, make an objective decision. time to go...

_- I pushed her away _

_I walked to the door _

_I fell to the floor _

_I got down on my knees _

_Then I looked at her and she at me -_

"Heh, uhm, maybe another time...we can exchange numbers. I'm a bit to drunk to be "getting to know" people. Wouldn't do either one of us justice." 'Oops. I didn't mean to say that bit.' Rising, he began to walk towards the door. Glancing back in doubt of his excuse, he tripped on a chair leg and went sprawling onto the floor.

"And there you have it, what happens when a fighter gets sloshed out of his mind" he remarked casually, giving the offending piece of furniture the bird and staring at the ceiling. As a hand came into his view, his gaze traveled up it, not surprised at finding Lola at the end.

"Graceful. Guess I should give you that ride then. Come on, grab my hand, I'll help you up."

His mind reeled. 'I'll help you up,' his mind whirled, injecting various meanings into that simple sentence, most of them deep and philosophic,...others...somewhat lustful. 'yes, this is what I want. This is what I need. Everything else can be worked out in the morning.' Satisfied with his decision he reached up and grasped her hand, letting her haul him to his feet.

_- Well that's the way that I want it to stay _

_And I always want it to be that way for my Lola -_

Supporting each other they made the trek to her car.

- La-la-la-la Lola - 

Picking him up she placed him in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up, I don't want you getting killed, it would just ruin my night, that face is just too adorable to be mutilated."

_- Girls will be boys and boys will be girls _

_It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola -_

He investigated the side pocket as she reversed out of the parking slot. Slips of paper, pack of gum, a few coins...a Mach 5?!

::blink:: 'Huh, and here I always thought that was a razor for men...'

- La-la-la-la Lola - 

Losing track of time he realized he didn't recognize the neighborhood...so where the hell did this chick live?

"Hey, where are we?"

"Oh, we're we're almost there. Juse a few more minutes. I only have one bedroom, but...if you're uncomfortable with the idea...you can have the couch. 'Kay?"

- Well I left home just a week before 

_And I'd never ever kissed a woman before _

_But Lola smiled and took me by the hand _

_And said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man - _

'Alright. Let's organize this situation here. Met someone, going to their place...oh lord, I'm in over my head...I've never...never...well...yeah.'

_- Well I'm not the world's most masculine man _

_But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-MORNING-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero blinked awake as he felt soft touches trailing up his thigh. Smirking he felt them move around his nether regions for a few moments, enjoying the feel, then pounced on his bedmate for another go.

- And so is Lola - 

"Your turn Lola."

"The name's Duo."

_- La-la-la-la Lola _

_la-la-la-la Lola -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-PRESENT DAY-**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you finished my song yet Heero?" Duo whined, draping his arms around the young man's shoulders.

Reaching behind him Heero gave his partner's member a deft squeeze then resettled his funky old acoustic guitar to a more comfortable position. "Yep. I think you'll like it. Here I'll play it for you..."

_- Lola la-la-la-la _

_Lola la-la-la-la Lola -_

Plucking at a few strings, Heero tuned the guitar quickly and began the opening lines to the song.

"I met her in a club down in old Soho 

Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola

C-O-L-A, cola....."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-FINI-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Well, there you have it! I hope you were amused, and if you've never heard this song...fix that. I now demand that everyone spend my birthday spoiling themselves with yummy food...or buying something fun! Reviewers get chocolate bunnies! Huggles!


End file.
